Lids for storage containers and the like are often hinged to allow the lid to be rotated from a horizontal or "closed" position through an arc greater than 90 degrees to stabilize the lid in an "opened" position. When the container is located in a confined area, such as in a boat, the lid may be constrained from rotating more than 90 degrees (i.e., past the vertical position). Thus, some other means of support must be provided to hold the lid open in such circumstances.